


HATE SEX

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Omega Lena Luthor, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The omega threw her coat at Kara, her hands shaking with anger. They had just returned from the annual Christmas party Lena’s company threw every year, and Kara spent the greater part of the night staring at Andrea’s boobs.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 611
Collections: anonymous





	HATE SEX

"Fuck you...you fucking asshole! You had your tongue hanging out of your mouth all fucking night staring at that little whore!" Lena screamed at Kara from across the living room as her hands moved to undo the buttons on her dress coat.  
  
"And you weren't staring at James all night? You're a fucking hypocrite and a bitch!" Kara’s nostrils flared as she spat the words at her wife.  
  
"Fuck you...I was not...I could see you talking to Andrea’s tits every time she sauntered by in that slutty little dress...don't give me your bullshit and try and turn this around on ME!"  
  
The omega threw her coat at Kara, her hands shaking with anger. They had just returned from the annual Christmas party Lena’s company threw every year, and Kara spent the greater part of the night staring at Andrea’s boobs.  
  
"I cant believe how fucking obvious you were! Your tongue was practically hanging out your mouth every time she walked by!"  
  
"She's a sexy woman and I'm not fucking dead!" The Alpha ran her hand through her short blonde hair in frustration as she spoke, "What the fuck do you expect? It's not like I was going to fuck her!"  
  
"Fuck you! Fuck you! Both of us know would if you had the fucking chance...I could tell that just by looking at you! Your cock was semi hard all night and when she bent over the table to refill the nuts, I thought you were going to jump on her!"  
  
"Fine then," Kara’s patience snapped right in front of Lena’s eyes as the alpha walked towards her omega wife, "Yes I would fuck her! I would slam that bitch into the wall and fuck her until she screamed like a mother fucking banshee!" Kara screamed right into Lena’s face as they stood close, the alpha’s teeth clenched, her fists tight. "Is that what you want to hear? That I would nail that slut right to the fucking wall?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Lena pulled her hand back, ready to land a blow, wanting to wipe that smug look from the Alpha’s face.  
  
"Oh no you don't!  
  
Kara’s hand closed on Lena’s wrist before she could land the slap. The omega pulled back, a futile attempt as Kara pushed her back against the wall behind her with her muscular body. The alpha raised Lena’s hand above her head then captured the other one and held both in one of her much larger hands, pinning them both to the wall as the omega tried in vain to pull them back.  
  
Lena struggled against Kara, her feet and knees a blur, trying to get a shot in. The alpha pressed into her hard, the cold wall barely felt along her bare back as the omega struggled against her alpha wife.  
  
"Fuck you! Let me go you asshole...LET...ME...FUCKING...GO!"  
  
Lena accentuated each word with a strong tug on her immobilized hands.  
  
Kara’s breath was coming hard as fast as she looked down into the omega’s eyes, anger blazing as she dipped her head and kissed her omega. Hard. Lena bit her lip, tasting blood and the alpha pulled back,  
  
"Do that again and you'll regret it."  
  
Kara’s words were cold as she leaned back in and kissed Lena. Hard and rough. Their teeth scraped as Kara pushed her tongue into Lena’s mouth. The omega kissed her alpha back, as hard as she kissed her. Arching her supple body against Kara’s as Lena still tried to pull her hands free from the alpha’s iron grip.  
  
"If I can't fuck that slut, I'll fuck you instead!"  
  
Kara’s free hand moved to the front of Lena’s dress and yanked. The omega heard the material tear as Kara quickly dipped her head and captured one of the omega’s now bared tits between her lips.  
  
"Fuck you!" it was more of a moan as Lena felt Kara’s teeth against her hard nip. The Alpha bit, hard and the omega arched pushing more of her breast into Kara’s mouth, "FUCK YOU!" Lena screamed loud as the pain mingled with pleasure when Kara released one and moved to the other.  
  
Lena was mad at herself as she felt the pool of wetness between her legs, angry as hell at Kara as her body responded to the feeling of the alpha’s hard cock pressed against her hip. The omega arched again, still pulling on her hands.  
  
"You like that you little bitch don't you," Kara lifted her head and kissed Lena hard again, moving her hand and lifting the omega’s lithe body, "wrap your legs around me slut! NOW!"  
  
Lena complied, speechless and her eyes huge as Kara reached between them to first undo her zipper, then grab the omega’s skimpy black thong and rip it from her body. The friction of Kara pulling roughly and the sound of them ripping as the alpha yanked them from the omega’s body almost made her come.  
  
Kara freed her hands and held onto Lena’s hips for leverage as she slammed her cock deep inside the omega. Lena reached up and fisted her hands in the alpha’s hair, pulling her head hard and kissing Kara roughly as the alpha filled her pussy, slamming the omega back against the wall. Kara dropped her head and bit Lena’s nipples again and the omega came, screaming as her Alpha punished her pussy without mercy.  
  
"You fucking asshole!"  
  
Kara’s smug smile made Lena want to hit her again, her pussy convulsed and spasmed around the alpha’s cock as she splayed her fingers over the cheeks of her pale ass and found Lena’s tight puckered asshole with one. The omega cried out as the alpha slid it into her, stretching her, one...then two. The omega’s body moved with the alphas, her hand moved down and she ripped Kara’s dress shirt open then began pinching and pulling the alpha’s nipples, hard, digging her fingernails into her chest.  
  
Kara half laughed and half moaned as she pushed harder and faster, her fingers teasing Lena’s asshole as her cock filled the omega over and over.  
  
The Alpha pulled out and turned Lena, bending her over the back of the couch and holding her head down as she tried to move away. The look on Kara’s face kind of scared Lena.  
  
"Don't move bitch...you want to see how I'd fuck her? This is how I'd fuck her!"  
  
Kara rubbed the head of her wet cock against Lena’s ass, and then pushed in with one long slow stroke. Lena moaned out loud as the alpha’s cock filled her tight ass, groaned as it burned and stretched her. Lena lifted her hips, she couldn't help herself as the pain turned into pleasure and Kara started to slide in and out of her asshole, slow at first then fast and unforgiving.  
  
The Alpha’s hand came down and began to flick over the hard nub of Lena’s clit as she pumped in and out. The omega couldn't help herself, she came hard cursing Kara’s name as the alpha whispered in her ear  
  
"She would fucking love this too, just like you do slut, she would come nice and hard all over my cock. screaming my name." Kara slapped Lena’s ass hard, making her body jump.  
  
Lena tried to pull away and Kara held her tight as she pounded into the CEO, tears stinging Lena’s eyes as the reporter smacked her ass with each stroke. Lena came again gripping the alpha like a velvet vice and sent Kara over the edge. The alpha cried out loudly as she exploded into Lena, the omega felt the alpha’s cock pulse inside her, then emptiness as she pulled out and splashed the rest of her cum over the now very red cheeks of Lena’s ass.  
  
The hot come almost stinging Lena’s sensitized skin as Kara finished herself off with her hand, then rubbed the offering into the omega’s tender skin with the head of her cock.  
  
Kara pulled Lena up and turned her, her lips finding Lenas and kissing her softly as she ran her fingertips gently down her cheek,  
  
"God you're beautiful." Kara touched Lena so softly, like she was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"Thank you." Lena smiled up at Kara, basking in the afterglow of their yearly tradition of 'angry sex' after the Christmas party.  
  
Lena already couldn't wait until next year.


End file.
